An adjustable sign frame and a method of using the same are provided. The adjustable sign frame has a main support rod and an adjustable hanging bar. During use, the main support rod and hanging bar are substantially parallel with respect to one another. Further, the main support rod and hanging bar are substantially identical in length. A plurality of wires may be used to hang the main support rod to the ceiling. A plurality of support clamps attached to the main support rod may temporarily hold the hanging bar which may have a retail sign attached thereto. Pegs on the hanging bar may allow a user to adjust the overall location of the retail sign hanging from the main support rod with respect to the ceiling.
Sign hanging structures have been created over the years. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,776 to Coon discloses a sign hanging structure having a metal angle iron bar 4, with a flatbar 2 welded to the angle iron bar 4 at point 3 on the top leg 10. The flatbar 2 having a metal dowel 1 welded to the end opposite of point 3. A pad 8 is attached to the end of the angle iron bar 4 and two cylindrical holes are drilled in the downturn leg 9 of the angle iron bar 4 to accommodate two “S” hooks. The outside downturn leg 14 provides additional support and stress accommodation to the end plate 5 and top leg 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,647 to Woodard discloses an upright standard of non-circular cross section having a lower end for anchoring in the ground and an upper end portion including first and second oppositely facing sides. One of the sides is substantially straight longitudinally of the standard and the other side includes a plurality of abutments spaced therealong and projecting outwardly therefrom. A horizontal support arm is provided and includes base and free ends and the base end defines an upstanding opening formed therethrough. The upper end of the standard is slidingly received through the opening with the free arm end projecting laterally outwardly from the straight standard side. The base end of the arm includes an abutment surface spaced below the opening and toward the base end from the side of the opening adjacent the free arm end and abuttingly engageable with the standard straight side one surface. The arm portions on the side of the opening remote from the free arm end define downwardly facing abutment surfaces for engagement with the abutments and the free arm end includes structure for supporting a vertical sign panel therefrom. When the arm is horizontally disposed, the first mentioned abutment surface abuts the one side of the standard and the downwardly facing abutment surfaces engage a corresponding abutment for support of the arm in adjusted elevated position on the standard and the free end of the arm may be inclined upwardly to enable the base end thereof to be shifted longitudinally of the standard.
However, these adjustable sign frames and methods fail to disclose an adjustable sign frame and method of using the same which is easy to use and for which a user may easily change a sign hanging from a ceiling. A need, therefore, exists for an improved adjustable sign frame and method of using the same.